College Bound
by Regal4Life
Summary: Short Story: Regina is starting out her freshman year of college. But when she develops a crush on her handsome RA who is a senior, she ends up getting more of the college experience than she bargained for. OutlawQueen AU. Please Review! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Mother, why can't you just be happy for me?" Regina pleaded. "This is where I want to be."

"Because Regina, you could do so much better than... this." Cora motioned towards outside of the town car with disgust. "I mean aside from the fact that you act so stupid sometimes, you are a smart girl."

"Thanks mother." Regina said dryly. She wanted so badly to tell her mother off but she thought it would be best to hold her tongue. She'd be out of her mother's grasp soon enough.

"I mean really." Regina rolled her eyes as her mother started up again. "You were accepted into Princeton and Stanford and you chose this?"

"I didn't want to apply to those schools mother. You forced me too." Regina reminded her.

"Because I'm trying to help you." Cora pushed. "And why did it have to be so far?" Cora complained.

"The further away from you, the better." Regina mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Cora snapped.

"Nothing mother." Regina quickly said.

"Well speak up! You know I hate it when you mumble. It's no way for a proper lady to speak at all." Cora shook her head.

"Well mother, I must be going." Regina said, which cued the driver to come open her door.

"Why? Your orientation isn't until tomorrow. What's the rush?" Cora asked. "Want to get away from me that badly?"

"Of course not mother." Regina lied. "I just have a lot of unpacking to do." Regina said as the driver helped her out of the car. Regina was speechless as she looked at the view before her. She didn't care if it wasn't an Ivy League school. This was her ticket to freedom and the best part about it was that it was all the way across the country from her mother. As the driver set her suitcase on the sidewalk where she stood, she smoothed over her skirt. She was most definitely overdressed. She was wearing the light peach suit that her mother had forced her to wear. As she looked around, the majority of the other students were wearing jeans and a simple top. She saw the occasional summer dress here and there but nothing nearly as fancy as she wore. She looked down at her Chanel pumps and decided that the sooner she could get out of these clothes, the better. As the driver placed her large Louis Vuitton suitcase on the pavement, Regina lifted the handle, ready to take it to her dorm.

"Well don't be silly. Geoffrey will help you with your bag." Cora said simply.

"Mother it's one suitcase." Regina argued. The rest of her things had been sent to the school already.

"It's part of his job Regina. Let the help take your bag." Cora said without shame.

"It's really okay mother." Regina said as she began to roll her suitcase.

"Regina!" Her mother scolded. "You will do as I say." Cora said through gritted teeth. Regina glared at her mother. If looks could kill Cora would surely be dead. She was pissed. What a priss she would look like to everyone in her expensive suit and her driver delivering her bag for her. Regina just huffed and began walking, her driver following in suit. "Regina." Cora called after her one more time. Regina stiffened and turned towards the town car.

"Mommy loves you." Cora said, looking at her phone.

"I love you too mother." And with that, Regina was free. She took in the campus once more and let out a sigh of relief. "UCLA here I come." As Regina approached room 117, she took a breath before opening the door.

"What the hell." Regina muttered at the sight of the two bunk beds in the room. "I thought these were supposed to be doubles." Deciding that she wanted a top bunk, Regina threw her purse on top. Then she noticed that Geoffrey hadn't followed her into the room. She then realized she must have been walking too fast trying to get out of her mother's sight for him to keep up. Regina backpedaled down the hall where she found Geoffrey looking confused. "Sorry Geoffrey." She gave him a weak smile.

"It's no problem Miss Mills." He smiled back. "Just try not to leave me this time." He joked. "Your bag is quite heavy."

"You don't have to call me Miss Mills. You can call me Regina." She said, leading him down the hall.

"I'm sure your mother would prefer that I address you as Miss Mills." Regina nodded as she led him into the room, only to be met with screaming.

"Well, I was here first!" Said a tall slim girl with a red streak in her hair.

"No, I was!" A shorter girl with an Australian accent argued back. She was wearing a cute blue and white summer dress. "Who do you think you are?"

"Well, my name is Ruby and I was here before you even walked in!"

"Well, you were just standing there looking around so I claimed the top bunk." The Australian said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I was going to take it. The top bunk is mine!" The tall girl screamed. Regina just stood there looking awkward. She didn't have much experience dealing with girls besides them judging her because of the fact that she was rich.

"One of you can take the other top bunk." Regina said, walking over to remove her purse. "I don't really care." She admitted, throwing her purse on the bottom bunk underneath it. The two girls looked at each other and didn't say a word. The shorter one walked over and held out her hand to Regina.

"I'm Belle." She said with a smile.

"Regina." She said, taking her hand.

"Thank you." Belle said. "I can tell you have more class than some people around here." She said, eying the other girl wearing a ridiculously short skirt and a red halter top. Regina didn't answer as not to offend the other girl. She just smiled and turned to Geoffrey who had been waiting for her instruction.

"Thank you Geoffrey." Regina said, walking over and taking her suitcase.

"My pleasure Miss Mills. Enjoy your stay." Geoffrey said before leaving the room.

"Was that your brother?" Ruby said once the door closed behind him.

"No." Regina said plainly.

"Well, who was he? He's cute." Ruby smirked.

"My driver." Regina said and Ruby let out a comical laugh.

"That's funny. No really. Who is he?" Ruby asked again.

"My driver." Regina repeated a bit harshly. She didn't like being laughed at.

"Wait." Ruby said. "You actually have a driver?" Regina felt her blood beginning to boil. She felt like she was back in high school all over again, being judged before anyone even got to know her.

"Yes I do. Is that a problem?" Regina snarled.

"Well, excuse me Ms. Royalty." Ruby snapped back. "I didn't mean to offend you, your highness." Ruby said in a condescending tone as she unzipped her suitcase to unpack. Just then the tension in the room was cut by the door opening once again.

"Here you are Emma. Room 117." A tall guy with muscular arms said. Regina couldn't even remember what she was mad about once she laid eyes on him. His blue eyes were so captivating.

"Thanks Robin." Emma said. "I just got kinda lost." She admitted.

"It's no problem. That's what I'm here for." Robin said. "Everyone gets turned around a bit during their first few weeks. If you need me, I'll be around the hall helping others get settled in." And with that, he exited the room and made his way down the hall.

"Hey, I'm Emma." The blond introduced herself.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked, not acknowledging her introduction. Regina thought the same thing as she waited for the blond to answer.

"That's our RA." Emma said.

"Our who?" Belle asked, still a bit dazed.

"Our resident advisor." Emma explained.

"Wait, wait, wait." Regina said, snapping out of her trance. "Our resident advisor is a guy? Since when does that happen?"

"Since Hedrick Hall burnt down last year. That's why they've got us squished in these dorms like pack rats." Emma explained.

"But what's that got to do with our RA being a guy?" Belle asked.

"Wait, you don't know?" Ruby asked.

"Clearly we don't, so would you care to share?" Regina snapped, still annoyed with Ruby.

"This hall is co-ed now." Emma said. "Girls on one side and guys on the other."

"But I haven't seen any guys all day." Belle said.

"They're at some seminar about the code of conduct or something." Emma shrugged. "Some session about rules when living with girls."

"Well, I have to pick up the rest of my things." Regina said, grabbing her purse before excusing herself.

"See you later your majesty." Ruby said with a smirk. Regina rolled her eyes but didn't answer.

On her way down the hall, Regina read a text from her mother.

[ _As soon as you're ready to leave let me know. I'm sure we can get you transferred to Stanford._ ]

Regina rolled her eyes at her mother's text. She was in the middle of replying when she collided with something and found herself on the floor.

"Ow." She groaned as she touched her forehead. She look up and sighed. What an idiot. She had just walked right into someone's open door. She watched the door close and her breath hitched as the gorgeous guy emerged from behind it. Robin closed the door behind him and noticed the girl there lying on the floor. He looked her over in her dress suit. Yep, she was definitely one of those rich preps, but his job description required him to help everyone on his floor. Besides, he wouldn't leave her there lying on the ground.

"You okay princess?" He asked, crouching down beside her. Princess? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Regina thought. She wanted to tell him off but as soon as she saw those blue eyes again she couldn't even form words.

"Umm... hi... hi." Regina finally stumbled out.

"Hi." Robin answered back, slightly amused. Since when were freshman this jittery?

"Hi." Regina said again, not able to think of anything else.

"You already said that." Robin said holding out his hand to help her up. Regina wanted to say something but nothing would come out so she just took his hand.

"Um... I have to get going." Regina said, dumbly as she walked down the corridor.

Robin smiled at her deer in the headlights expression. She may have been a little awkward but she was adorable. Robin shook his head at the thought. No. He wouldn't be getting involved with a freshman again.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina returned back to the room with her boxes. She had run into two girls on her way there who had offered to help her. One was ridiculously nice and smiley, which made Regina a bit uneasy. The other was a blonde who seemed to be a bit stand-offish, but she had offered to help so she couldn't be that bad.

"Hi everyone!" The girl with the pixie haircut said. She put Regina's box down and waved. "I'm Mary Margaret. It's so nice to meet all of you." She beamed.

"It's great to meet you too Mary Margaret." Emma said, getting up from her bed. She didn't know why but she felt an instant connection with Mary Margaret. She felt like they were going to be the best of friends and that was odd for Emma. She didn't really gravitate towards people because she had trust issues, though she would never admit it. She usually preferred to fly solo.

"And you are?" Belle asked curiously, referring to the blond crossing her arms in the corner.

"Katherine." She said curtly.

"We're roommates." Snow explained, a little too perky for Regina's taste. Snow gasped as an idea suddenly hit her. "Maybe you all can come and visit our room sometime!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be great." Katherine muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Ruby spoke up, not liking the attitude this girl was giving.

"Clearly no one was talking to you Ruby." Regina snapped.

"Listen, I just came to help Regina with her stuff so if you don't mind, I'll be going now." Katherine said with a bland tone in her voice.

"Oh yes." Ruby agreed. "The queen's slaves do need to take breaks. So Regina?" Ruby asked, turning her attention to the fuming brunette. "Do you just pick up servants from anywhere or do you have to flash your money in their faces first." Ruby asked slyly.

"You know what I'd like to know? Are you jealous of my money because you don't have enough to buy some decent clothes or do you dress like a whore on purpose?"

"What did you just say to me?!" Ruby stepped into her face, beginning to lose it.

"You heard me bitch." Regina snarled, not backing down.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Emma said, pushing the two apart. "This is not the right way to start out our first day!"

"I want a new roommate!" Ruby screamed and stomped out of the room to go find Robin.

"Yeah? Well I second that!" Regina screamed after her, but didn't follow."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Ruby whined as she walked beside Robin to the gathering hall. All of the girls were obligated to attend the code of conduct meeting, the same one that the boy's had attended earlier.

"Ruby, I'm fairly certain." Robin confirmed. "Your roommates are set. It would only be a long and complicated process that in the end, would most likely not work out."

"Well, I can't live with her!" Ruby said, getting angry again.

"Unfortunatly, you're going to have to." Robin said, stopping in front of the door. "But I do agree that she was way out of line. Rubbing her family's wealth in your face and attacking your clothing will not be tolerated." Robin said seriously. I'lll have a talk with her this afternoon."

"Thanks Robin." Ruby said, giving him an unnecessary hug. "You're the best RA anyone could have." She said, doing everything in her power to suck up to him. "After all we wouldn't want my grandmother getting involved into this, would we?" She asked him innocently.

"No, I suppose we wouldn't." Robin said, catching onto her indirect threat.

* * *

"Good day young people." The old woman said and the noise vanished into thin air. "I am Dean Lucas." She said, introducing herself. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard by now that Hedrick hall was the source of a serious fire last year. Unfortunatly, this means that the residence hall is no longer livable. Hence, the double residencies in your current dorms. Hedrick hall will undergo renovation and be up and running in the future, but as of now your hall is co-ed."

"Is this really necessary?" Regina muttered to herself.

"Tell me about it." Katherine answered back.

"Let me make one thing clear." The old woman continued. "You are all adults now and we expect you all to act as such. There are twice as many of you than were meant to be in one building. We expect you all to continue to abide by the rules. This means no inappropriate conduct, especially with the opposite sex."

"Geeze, I feel like I'm having 'the talk' with my mother all over again." Mary Margaret said. Emma only nodded in agreement. She always got uncomfortable when others brought up their parents.

"Your RA's are here to help you and guide you. Might I remind you that relationships between RA's and their residents are strictly prohibited. We had an incident last year and we do not plan to repeat it." The Dean said seriously. "Now with that in mind, I wish you all an excellent school year and I encourage you all to stay focused on your academics."

* * *

Regina was putting her purple satin sheets on her bed when she heard her door open. She sighed, annoyed that her peace and quiet was over. The rest of the girls had said that they were going to check out the campus but she had decided to stay behind, not in the mood to go anywhere. She didn't think anyone would be back so soon so she had decided to let her emotions show. She had really thought college would be different, but clearly it was shaping up to be just like high school. At least she was away from her mother. Regina let out a soft laugh as she thought about it. Away was an understatement. California and Maine were on opposite ends of the country. A tear slid down Regina's cheek as she thought about it. All the hurt and pain that her mother had caused her began to flood back. All the abuse, physical and emotional, that she had endured for her entire life.

"Regina." Robin called. He had expected her to turn around when he had come in but she was just standing there, as if she were frozen.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of her gaze and quickly trying to wipe her tears but it was no use. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red, a clear give away that she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Regina said, sniffling. She hated that he had seen her crying. No one ever saw her cry. It showed that she was weak and Regina Mills was most definitely not weak.

"No you're obviously not fine." Robin said, walking over to her. He had gone in there with a set mind that he was going to tell this rich and self-entitled girl off, but as soon as he had seen her face all of that melted away. He didn't know what it was about this girl but it was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do at the moment was make her feel better. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and waited for her response.

"No." Regina said, trying her hardest to hold back her tears. Why was he here? She wished he would just leave so she could do this alone. He just looked at her and she sighed, giving in. "I'm just having a hard day, okay?" She said, taking a seat on her bed.

"And why is that?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm not a snitch." She said proudly as she whipped her face with her hand. Robin reached into his pocket and handed her a napkin.

"I'm not asking you to snitch on anyone." Robin explained. "I just want to know what's wrong." Regina whipped her eyes with the napkin before she continued.

"Someone's just giving me a hard time." She said, defeated.

"Really?" Robin asked in shock. "Because a little birdie told me that _you've_ been giving them a hard time." Regina scoffed at his comment before standing up.

"Of course she would tell you that." Regina said knowingly, digging in her bag for some Advil. She had a pounding headache.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on between you two?"

"I don't even care anymore." Regina said, chasing the two pills with water.

"You know, if you don't tell me your side of the story I'm gong to have to write you up." Robin said.

"You can do whatever you want." Regina said, feeling defeated. She clearly had already lost this fight so why even try. "But could you do it somewhere else? I just want to go to sleep." It was then that Robin really noticed the sadness in her eyes. She had such beautiful brown eyes. He didn't know what went on between her and Ruby but he could tell that she clearly wasn't the source of the fight.

"Get some rest." He said, rising from her bed. "I'll come check on you in the morning." He said, heeding towards the door.

"You really don't have to do that."

"It's my job." He smiled softly before closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"So did you write her up?" Ruby asked as she finally caught up to Robin.

"No, I haven't." Robin said shortly as he continued down the hall.

"It's been a week." Ruby complained while she continued to follow behind him."When are you going to do it? The sooner she gets out of my room the better." Robin sighed before turing to face her.

"Ruby, I'm not reporting her." Robin said clearly. "And it's not your room. You share it with three other people."

"It should be two other people." Ruby snapped. "Why aren't you doing your job?" Ruby asked with her hands on her hips. "She insulted me remember?"

"I did do my job. I talked to her about it and she told me that you were the one giving her a hard time. So since you two can't come to a consensus on the story, no one is being moved and I better not hear another word about it or I'll write both of you up."

"I'm not living with her and you are going to make sure of that unless you want to start looking for another job."

"Is that a threat?" Robin asked, getting in her space. Ruby swallowed heavily but held her ground.

"Just a suggestion." Ruby answered smartly.

"Let me explain something to you. Your grandmother may be the Dean, but you and I both know that you have no real power." Robin said, moving close enough to whisper in her ear. "And I heard that a certain someone is only here because her grandmother pulled some strings and if she doesn't stay out of trouble and keep her nose clean, she'll be going right back to the tiny town she came from. Now that doesn't seem like something you would want. So my suggestion to you is that you let me do my job and I won't inform your grandmother about the empty threats you've been making on her behalf." If looks could kill Robin would surly be dead but Ruby only stood there silently as Robin walked away.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with us tonight?" Belle asked Regina as she grabbed her purse.

"Positive." Regina said, her nose still in her book. "But you two have fun."

"You just seem so down lately. We just thought you might like to have some fun." Emma said as she slid on her leather jacket.

"I'm really not a party person. Plus I still have a ton of math homework to do."

"You've been doing it for hours. I think you're entitled to a break." Belle reasoned.

"Listen, I really appreciate your invite but I'm just not interested okay?" Regina said trying her best not to sound harsh.

"Got it." Emma said, clearly taking the hint. "Let's go." She said to Belle and with that they both left the room to head to the first party of the year. Regina sighed in relief once they were finally gone. She took a breath and put her focus back on the math problems. Regina had been stuck on this one problem for what had seemed like forever. She only noticed how long it had been when she heard a knock at the door. She huffed as she got up to answer it. Her face tightened once she saw who it was.

"I'm just making rounds." Robin explained. "I'm checking in to make sure you girls don't need anything."

"Well no one is here but me and I don't require your services today." Regina said coldly. She was still mad at him.

"I didn't write you up you know." Robin said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Well, lucky me." Regina said, sarcasm clear in her voice as she made her way back to her desk.

"You know, you could be a bit more grateful." Robin said, beginning to get annoyed with her attitude.

"I didn't ask you for any favors. I can take care of myself." Regina said, switching her attention back to her book. Robin rolled his eyes before noticing her face scrunch up at what she was reading.

"What are you doing?" Robin sighed. He didn't know why he was still there but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Trying to do this math but it's just so confusing." Regina answered and looked up at his amused expression. "What?"

"It's just funny." He said. "I just thought you'd be a mathlete or something." He shrugged.

"I was a mathlete." Regina said, her face heating up in anger.

"Woah there princess, I didn't mean it as an insult." He backtracked.

"Would you stop calling me princess?" She huffed, turing her attention back to her book.

"I think it suits you." Robin challenged.

"You don't know anything about me." Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Then educate me." Robin challenged. "What do you call a girl who rides to school in a town car, dressed in a classy business suit, and has her driver deliver her bag to her room?"

"How do you know about all of that?"

"My residents tell me everything." Robin shrugged.

"You know what? I don't need this." Regina said, slamming her book shut. "Get out."

"Excuse me?" He asked, shocked. "I'm your RA."

"And I don't give a damn. Get out."

"You do know I have a key to every room right? I can always go get it and come right back in."

"Then I guess I'll just have to kick you out again." Regina replied angrily but Robin didn't move. "Get out!" She screamed. Robin didn't want to cause a scene so he did as she said and left.

* * *

The next morning Regina was up early trying to get her math homework done. Belle and Emma were fast asleep after the night they had and Ruby was already gone. Regina groaned when she heard the knock at the door because she already knew who it was. She considered not answering the door but she knew Robin was stubborn and would only keep knocking.

"What?" Regina said as she opened the door.

"You still doing math?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"What difference does it make to you?"

"I came to help you." Robin said, trying his best to bite his tongue.

"Well, I don't need your help." Regina snapped.

"That's not what it seemed like last night."

"Will you please just leave me alone. Clearly you don't like me. So why don't you go find someone you do like and you won't have to be bothered with me."

"I can help you Regina. I'm a TA for calculus 300."

"You're a TA too?" Regina asked.

"Yes, so stop being so stubborn and let me help you."

"My roommates are sleeping." Regina tried to use as an excuse.

"Just come to my room." Robin said as he started to leave. "Room 112." Regina just stood there dumbfounded. She was so confused. One minute he could be so nice to her and the next he was chucking insults at her. But she really needed the help so she swallowed her pride, grabbed her books, and headed to his room. As she made her way down the hall, she saw that he was waiting for her. He held the door open for her and she walked into his room. It was a single room and it was cosy. Robin grabbed his extra char and pulled it to his desk.

"You can sit down." Robin said, snapping Regina out of her thoughts.

"What?... oh." She realized and set her books down after taking a seat. A half-hour later with Robin's help, Regina understood everything. Though she didn't want to admit that to Robin.

"So x is really the value for 57." Robin explained. "So the answer would be-"

"128." Regina answered. "I get it now." She smiled, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm glad." Robin said, returning her gaze. In that instant Regina leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. It wasn't until she felt his hands on her shoulders to push her away that she felt her heart drop into her gut. What had she been thinking? Regina couldn't do anything but get up and leave.

"Regina." Robin called after her but she had already rushed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina let out a loud groan as she laid face down on her bed.

"Regina will you please tell me what's wrong?" Katherine asked as she sat on her friend's bed. Over the past couple of days she and Regina had become close. They had really bonded over their guy issues.

"Everything's wrong." Regina said as she turned her head to look at Katherine.

"The world's not over." Katherine said, a little too un-sympathetic for Regina's liking.

"Wow, great advice." Regina said, rolling away from her.

"I'm just saying, I have issues too but you don't see me wallowing in self pity."

"Well at least David actually pays attention to you. Robin hasn't even come to this room in two days."

"You can't be sure that it's because of what happened."

"Of course it's because of what happened! I kissed him like an idiot and now he's avoiding me." Just then there was a knock at the door. When Regina made it clear she wasn't going to move, Katherine got up to answer it.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." Regina scrunched up her face at Katherine's words.

"Why?" Regina asked but as soon as she sat up the answer was right in front of her. There Robin stood with his hands in his pockets. Katherine quickly slipped out the door and closed it behind her. Regina didn't even know what to say. She wished she had known he was coming. Otherwise she would have changed out of her pajama shorts and tank top and put on something cute.

"We need to talk." Robin finally said, filling the silence.

"We don't need to talk about anything." Regina assured him. "I get it. You don't like me and I'm an idiot for thinking otherwise."

"Regina, I do like you." Robin said, trying his best to handle the situation properly.

"But not the way I like you." Regina said.

"It has nothing to do with you. I just don't date freshman."

"That's a really sucky excuse to say you don't like me."

"I do like you. Just... not in that way. Look, I'm not even allowed to date my residents."

"Whatever." Regina said coldly. "You made your point." She was angry and embarrassed and she just wanted him to leave.

"Regina, I just don't want things to be weird. I have a job to do and I can't let this get in he way of that."

"I get it. So can you just go?" Regina tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Robin only sighed but decided it would be best if he left.

* * *

Regina sat in her English Literature class and sulked in her chair. Days had gone by and she and Robin had barely spoken. Only a dry hello when they passed each other in the halls. She didn't understand. Why the hell was she so caught up on him like this? Regina was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that class had been dismissed.

"Regina?" Emma asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Regina said, shoving her notebook into her book bag.

"You don't look fine." Emma pushed.

"Well, I am." Regina snapped. She didn't know what it was but Emma just pissed her off. Actually, she did know what it was but she would never admit it. She was jealous of her. Emma was so good at making friends and everyone seemed to like her. It didn't matter where Regina went, people always seemed to find something to hate about her.

"Well, I was just trying to help." Emma muttered and walked away. Regina picked up her bag and was the last person to leave. That had been her last class and now she was free to spend the rest of her Friday relaxing; or rather sulking. When she finally got to her room Belle and Ruby were there, bickering as always.

"Oh, hey Regina." Belle greeted her, ignoring Ruby now. "Do you want to go with me and Emma to a party tonight?"

"Oh please." Ruby scoffed. "She's too much of a goody two-shoes. She'll probably just stay in as usual and do homework."

"You know what?" Regina said, clenching her fists. "Let's go."

"Really?" Belle asked excitedly. Regina only nodded as she put down her book bag.

* * *

Regina sighed as they entered the frat house. She honestly didn't want to be there but she needed a distraction. Anything that would help her stop thinking about Robin she would do.

"You have got to be kidding me." Regina groaned to herself as she scanned the room and laid her eyes on Robin.

"What?" Belle asked, confused.

"Nothing." Regina muttered. "I need a drink." She said, walking away from the scene, hoping it was an open bar. To her surprise it was. She really didn't have much experience with drinking but what could it hurt? Noting else could possibly go wrong. Regina picked up a red solo cup and filled it half way with vodka. She didn't know wether to mix it with Hawaiian Punch or Coke so she just went with the Coke. Regina's face scrunched up as she tasted the bitterness of her drink. Maybe there was a little too much vodka in her cup but she didn't care. She continued to sip on the drink when her eyes wandered to Robin and the girl he was dancing with. Regina pouted as she looked her over. No wonder he wasn't interested in her. Why would he be when he could have girls like that? The girl that was smiling giddily at Robin was tall and slender. She had a beautiful light brown complexion and long dark curly hair. Regina downed the rest of drink and moved towards the dance floor. If everyone else was going to have fun then so was she.

"Hey sexy." A tall older looking guy said to her. "Wanna dance?" Regina didn't know weather she wanted to or not until her eyes locked with Robin's. In that moment Regina accepted his invitation. She smirked to herself satisfied when she noticed Robin's face scrunch up. She turned towards the guy and didn't object when he put his hands on her waist, knowing Robin was watching.

"What's wrong." Marian asked Robin when she noticed his expression change.

"Nothing, it's just Leopold." Robin glanced in his direction.

"What about him?" Marian asked, growing irritated that all of Robin's attention wasn't on her.

"Well, you know how he can be." Robin said, knowingly.

"So what?" Marian said angrily, following his gaze. "If she's stupid enough to go home with him then she deserves it." Robin backed away from her and gave her a look of disapproval.

"Why are you so insensitive?" Robin asked seriously.

"Why do you care about some stupid freshman?" Marian retorted.

"This is exactly why we're not together anymore." Robin said, pushing past her.

"What's you're name cutie?" Leopold asked in Regina's ear.

"I'm..." Just then Regina felt sick and rushed towards the doors to the balcony. As soon as the fresh air hit her face, she felt better. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to experiment with drinking at a frat party. Regina closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"What happened sexy?" She heard Leopold say as he closed the door behind him. As he walked over to her she felt his rough hands grip her ass.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked startled, shrugging him off.

"Don't be like that cutie. I'm just giving you what you want." Leopold said, licking his lips.

"You're sick." Regina spat. She moved to walk past him but Leopold grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall.

"You know I'm getting sick of you little girls and your games." That was the moment Regina realized she was in trouble.

"Just leave me alone." Regina demanded, trying to get away but she was pinned between him and the wall.

"You're not going anywhere." Leopold said with a smirk. "You wanna dance like a big girl, then you can take it like a big girl." Regina didn't understand what he meant until she heard him unzip his pants. That was when she really started to panic.

"Get off of me!" Regina screamed but her voice was muffled by one of his hands covering her mouth. Tears slid down her face as she felt her skirt being inched up.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Robin asked, looking between Regina and Leopold. Regina sighed in relief. She never thought she'd be so happy to see Robin.

"Teaching this bitch a lesson." Leopold answered, loosening his hold on her and turning his attention to Robin. "Don't worry. I'll let you have your turn when I'm finished." He smirked.

"Regina." He called her name. "Let's go."

"She's not going anywhere." He said, pulling Regina back as she tried to walk toward him." This isn't any of your business Robin." Leopold snapped.

"Well, I'm making it my business." Robin challenged. "Get off of her, _now_." Robin snarled.

"Go back inside Robin. She needs to learn that in college you don't get to tease and walk away." When Robin saw the tears flowing down Regina's distressed face, he lost it. Leopold groaned when Robin punched him square in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards.

"You touch her again and I will kill you." Robin snarled. Leopold just stood there, out of breath and disheveled. He considered fighting Robin back but decided against it and left. As soon as he was gone, Robin turned to Regina who was frozen against the wall, looking at him with an uneasy expression.

"He's gone." Robin assured her but she still didn't move. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently. He opened his arms and Regina ran into them and cried into his chest. Robin wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "It's okay. He's gone."

"I was so scared." She cried into his chest.

"He's never going to touch you again." Robin soothed. "I promise you that." Marian seethed as she watched Robin walk out of the party with Regina. As Robin walked Regina back to their dorm he could tell that she was still shaken up, even though she hadn't said much.

"Are you okay?" Robin stopped her right outside his door. Regina only shook her head, still looking down, her face wet with tears. "Come on." Robin said, taking her hand and leading her into his room. He sat Regina in the chair next to his desk and bent down in front of her. "Regina?" He called but she didn't answer. "Regina look at me." Robin said and her eyes lifted to meet his.

"He... he..." She tried to say but couldn't get the words out as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Regina listen to me." Robin said seriously. "Stay away from Leopold. He's not a good guy. Do you understand?" Regina nodded and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Robin reached over and grabbed a tissue to wipe them for her.

"I didn't want for that to happen. I just wanted to make you jealous." Regina said, catching her breath.

"Regina, we talked about this." Robin furrowed his brow. "I do like you, okay? We just can't be together."

"Because you have a girlfriend." Regina said knowingly. "That pretty girl you were dancing with." Regina lowered her head.

"Who Marian?" Robin asked in surprise. "She's not my girlfriend." Robin confirmed.

"She's not?" Regina asked hopefully.

"No." Robin said, lifting her chin to look at him. "And you're beautiful. You don't need to compare yourself to other people." Regina blushed slightly as she averted his eyes. "You don't want to be with a guy like me Regina. I'm not good for you."

"I think I can decide that for myself." She said, feeling the warmth on her cheek where his hand had traveled.

"You think you'll be okay for tonight?" Robin asked, changing the subject. Regina sighed realizing he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon.

"Thanks to you, I think I will be." She said with a small smile. They both rose up and she headed towards the door.

"Regina." She turned to look at him.

"I'll come check on you tomorrow." She nodded slightly and opened the door to return to her room, looking forward already to seeing him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Since you guys are still interested in this story, here is the next chapter. I really do apologize for leaving you guys hanging BUT I do want to say that I appreciate your patience and continued support! Please review! Even if it's one word, I would REALLY appreciate it. I read every single one and they keep me inspired to write!**

* * *

Regina's eye's flew open in an instant. It happened again. She had dreamt about Leopold and his rough cold hands inching up her thighs. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image out of her head. This had been going on all night. As soon as she'd dose off to sleep, she'd be ripped right back out of it and woken up with the same nightmare. The cycle kept repeating itself over and over again. Regina was exhausted and she just wanted to go to sleep.

What she really needed was to talk to someone but there was only one person she could talk to about this particular situation, and that was Robin. The only problem was that it was 3am. He had said that he would come check on her this morning but he never came. She got up, slipped on her robe and went down the hall to Robin's room.

She gave a light knock on the door and waited but there was no repose. He was probably asleep. Sighing she knocked again but a little louder. This time she heard voices. When no one came she decided to give up and went back to her room. Slipping back into her bed, Regina laid there feeling disappointed. Someone was most definitely inside. Was he ignoring her? Was he with someone? Maybe she was just paranoid? She didn't know what to think anymore. She let her mind roam until she finally fell asleep, again.

* * *

Robin woke to the sound of soft knocks on his door. He checked his phone for the time and groaned. He wasn't on duty so he figured that only Regina would be knocking on his door at this time. He lifted the covers off of himself and got out of bed to head towards the door. Before he could get there however, he was stopped in his tracks by a grouchy voice.

"Don't answer that door, Robin." Marian said with a scowl, sitting up in his bed, using the sheet to cover her chest.

"Why, Marian?" Robin groaned, turning to face her. This was a mistake. She had come over to apologize for her behavior at the party and like always, he had fallen for it. Then she had kissed him and one thing led to another. Now he had gotten himself into his usual mess with her. The truth was, the only thing they had going for them was meaningless sex and he was tired of it.

"I'm tired of this little fascination you have with her." Marian said, her tone icy.

"She's not a fascination, Marian. That's more along the lines of what you are, or what you used to be anyway." Marian fumed and Robin swore that if it were possible, steam would be coming out of her ears.

"It's me or her." Marian said, crossing her arms.

"Seriously?" Robin chuckled. "What are we, five?

"Choose." Marian pushed.

"I'd chose her in a heartbeat." Robin deadpanned. "So, since we've gotten that over with, why don't you get your things and leave."

"No." Marian raised her voice.

"No?" Robin questioned. She was pushing it now. "Marian-"

"No, you listen to me, Robin. You chose wrong, so I'll give you another chance. Choose wrong again and I'll have my father pull your scholarship." Threatening him was clearly the only way she was going to get what she wanted.

"You wouldn't." Robin looked at her in disbelief. She had to have lost her mind. What kind of person messes with someone's scholarship over some crap like this? "How would you even do that?"

"How would I? I'll just call up my daddy and tell him that one of his scholars took advantage of me... and my virginity." She said in an innocent voice.

"You know good and well you lost your virginity years before I met you." Robin snarled. She was playing with fire here but he was't sure if he could extinguish it.

"He doesn't know that." Marian shrugged. "It'd be a shame for all your hard work for the past three years to go down the drain just because you couldn't get your priorities straight. Wouldn't it?" Marian smirked. "So, choose again and stop trying my patience!"

"Fine." Robin huffed. "You win."

"I want to hear you say it." Marian stared Robin down with her eyebrow raised. Oh she was testing him all right.

"I choose you, Marian." Robin said, lacing her name with nothing but bitterness.

"Good boy." She praised. "Now, get back in this bed before you piss me off more than you already have." She spat. Robin was beginning to realize that he had no choice but to comply. So this was what it felt like to be blackmailed. It was even shittier in real life than what it looked like in the movies.

Marian on the other hand was giddy as ever. Now, she had the upper hand and he was never going to make a fool out of her again. In fact, she was going to make him into the best boyfriend she'd ever have.

"See? All you need is a little guidance." She smirked, looking at the handsome face that was laced with anger. "Now, the next time I see that Regina girl she better not have any feelings for you whatsoever. So, whatever feelings she has for you now, crush them. Got it?" Robin only nodded, to angry to even speak.

* * *

Monday. It was arguably the worst day of the week. Regina's eyes flew open in an instant. Something didn't feel right. She looked over at her clock and shot up so fast she almost fell off her bed. It was 9:22am and she was going to be late.

"Dammit!" She was just realizing that she didn't remember to set the alarm on her phone. Now, she was paying for it.

Regina ran to her closet and threw on some jeans and the first shirt she could find. She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and threw her hair up into a sloppy pony tail. She rushed back to her room, grabbed her book bag and out the door she went. As she rushed down the hall, she glanced at her phone for the time. She only had two minutes until class started and it was at least an eight minute walk to get there.

Regina ran so fast you would have sworn she was on the track team. Approaching the door to her classroom, she could hear the professor already giving his lecture. She held her breath and turned the door nob. As Regina walked in, every head turned towards her. So this is what it was like to be on the other side of the stare. The dreaded stare that every late student has to go through when they walk into class late. She'd never been late to class a day in her life. Absent, a few times but late? Her mother would never allow it.

 _Being late is the first step to being an embarrassment to society._ Her mother would always say that. Regina hurried to one of the few empty seats which were all near the back, another thing she wasn't use to. If her mother could see her right now she'd yank her out of this school and bring her home. She realized that her professor hadn't said anything since she had walked in. He only stood there with an ugly scowl on his face, pacing back and forth giving different students looks. If Regina didn't have so much on her mind, she might actually be intimidated. His eyes finally connected with hers when he began to speak.

"Class is like a relationship." He began. "It's a two way street. If you don't show any interest in my class, I won't show any interest in you. Which is already a hard thing to achieve in my class as it is." He moved over to the large desk at the front of the room and picked up the text book, flipping through the pages. "There's one thing I believe is pertinent for you to know. I don't care who passes my class but the students who chose to take my class seriously are the ones who are most likely to do so." As if it wasn't bad enough that he had indirectly made that comment to her in front of the entire class, Regina heard a couple of students whispering about it behind her.

"Wow, professor Gold is harsh." A girl in a green dress and blond hair said.

"Yeah, I'll never walk into class and interrupt his lecture like she just did. How embarrassing." It took everything Regina had not to turn around and give the pair a piece of her mind. Who has he to define what was embarrassing? He was the one wearing an obnoxious top hat. Who even wore top hats anymore? Ugh! She was so irritated. This day had only just begun and it was already a shit show. She didn't know how she was going to get through the day but she know was that just had to get through forty-two minutes and she'd be done with this class.

And so she did it. She sat through forty-two minutes of agony. She was so irritated that she couldn't even take notes! Gathering her things, she reminded herself that this was only mythology and that this class was an easy A anyways. If anything, Belle was taking this class on Tuesdays and Thursdays so if she needed them, she could always get the notes from her. Eager to leave, Regina was the first one out the door. Though she was going so fast, she didn't even see what happened before she wound up on the floor.

"Woah, bloody hell! I'm sorry." Great. There was nothing like a guy with a British accent to remind you of another guy with a British accent. Students filing out of the classroom only passed by them and stepped over the things they had dropped.

"Geez, you look terrible." She didn't know what it was but that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Regina was never one to cry in front of other's but her body betrayed her as her lip began to tremble and her eyes began to water.

"Shit! My apologies! I didn't mean to offend you." The brit said, scrambling to pick up her bag and phone that had fallen on the floor when she did.

"How was that comment not offensive?" She tried to keep the tremble out of her voice but it wasn't exactly working.

"You're right." He admitted. "Wrong choice of words." He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag.

"What I should have asked was if you'd like a little pick me up because you look like you could use one." He smiled.

"Is that...?" Regina's eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"Yep, want a hit?" He asked.

"Are you crazy!" She half whispered. "There are people around..." Regina turned around to see that they were alone.

"Well, damn. Some might call me reckless but I'm not stupid. I wouldn't pull this out in front of a crowd. I'm Will by the way." He said, standing up. "Lighten up, love." He stretched his hand out to help her up. Not taking his offer, she stood up by herself.

"Regina and I don't need to lighten up." She said, dusting off her jeans.

"Okay, then show me." He smirked.

"Show you what?" What was it with this dude? And why was he smiling?

"You're an amateur aren't you, love? Well, that will only make it all the more fun!" Regina's eyes widened a bit as she caught on.

"Oh, no. Absolutely not!" She protested, taking back her belongings from him.

"Oh, come on! You can't possibly have anything more enjoyable to do with that face on. Let me show you a good time!" Regina shook her head at her thoughts. She couldn't believe she was actually considering this. There was no way this could possibly be fun. She had heard about kids her age getting high but she had never even come in contact with the substance in her entire life. What if this opportunity never came up again? She was having a crappy day... No. She still had classes.

"You promise it'll be fun?" Regina questioned. She didn't know if it was a stupid question or not but she wanted to know.

"Oh, it will make you feel loads better! Like you're floating on clouds." Regina eyed him up and down and finally caved.

"I guess I'll try it but _after_ I finish with my classes for the day." She said seriously. One thing she wouldn't do was let her grades drop, no matter how upset she was.

"Deal." He said excited that he had gained an apprentice.

But you'll have to teach me. I... I don't actually know what I'm doing." She admitted, a little embarrassed.

"Never held one before either? I'm glad I met you!" He said slinging an arm over her shoulder and leading her out the building. "When you're finished with me, you're gonna be the most laid back person on this campus." He paused quickly flashing her a nervous smile. "Or you'll resent me for the rest our college years but let's just focus on the first!"

* * *

Regina rode the elevator up to her floor, happy to be done with her three classes for the day. After having some time to think, she had no idea what had come over her earlier. She had actually agreed to smoke weed with a guy she had just met. She didn't even know him for god sakes. Thank god she had time in between to think it over or she might have done something she would have regretted. No matter how hard things seemed, drugs weren't the answer.

As she elevator opened Regina stiffened as she saw Robin. He was taping some flyers up on the hall. She didn't exactly know what to do. Should she talk to him? She hadn't talked to him since two nights ago and now that seemed like a distant memory. When the elevator doors began to close she realized that she was going to have to face him. It was either that or ride the elevator all day until he was gone. She clutched the strap of her bag and stepped off the elevator, making the doors reverse in direction.

Robin looked over when he heard the noise by the elevator and frowned when he saw that it was Regina. He kicked himself inside for what he was about to do but he didn't have a choice. Maybe she wouldn't talk to him. Then all of this would be avoided. No, he saw it in her eyes that she was eager to say something as she walked his way.

"Hi, Robin." Regina said a little nervously. She was still unsure about this entire situation with him.

"Hi, Regina." He said, looking her over. She looked a bit off today but he figured the incident that happened over the weekend was to blame.

"You didn't come by like you said you would the other day." She looked down. She didn't know why he always made her feel less confident than usual but he did. "I guess you were just busy or something?" Robin looked at her and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He was in between a rock and a hard place.

 _Just rip off the band aid_. He though to himself. Better to get this over with than to drag it out. Oh, how he hated Marian right now.

"Look, Regina. I don't want to give you the wrong idea." He started. "Just because of what happened this past weekend, it doesn't change anything. The whole situation happened because of me so it's better for both of us if we just keep at a distance." Good. That was good. No, it wasn't good. She was frowning.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Regina could feel her heart fall into the pit of her stomach.

"Regina, you're a great person and I'm sure you'll find someone your age but I'm not it." If he thought she was frowning before she was really frowning now. Or was she scowling?

"So, all of that crap you said the other night was a lie?" She was angry now. That much was clear.

"Regina-"

"I'm just some naive little girl to you?" She asked before letting him answer her first question. He could see that he wasn't going to succeed with being gentle. As much as it killed him, he was going to have to be harsher. The only way to get her to leave him alone was going to be to get her to hate him.

"You see, that's your problem. You don't know when to quit. You want to know the truth? This stupid cat and mouse game we're playing is juvenile and I'm tired of it. You're a freshman and I'm a senior. It's not going to happen between us so let it go. You're my resident and you're making my job a lot harder than it has to be." The look on her face said it all. She was definitely going to hate him by the end of this conversation.

"Oh, so I'm inconveniencing you?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Well, if that's how you want to see it." He said.

"You know, I really don't get you. You're always giving me mixed signals." She said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you're making things into what they aren't."

"Excuse me?" How dare he. She wasn't that naive. Was she?

"Think about it. You want to be with me so badly that you're interpreting everything that I do into what you want it to be. I don't give you mixed signals, Regina. You're making things up in your head."

"I'm not making things up." She took a step back.

"Stop embarrassing yourself. I don't like you." This was it, the final blow. "I could never like a snobby princess like you."

"I hate you." She said in almost a whisper. She bumped past him and rushed to her room. She would not let him see her cry. How could she be so stupid to fall for such an ass? Everyone told her that college would be such a great experience. Well, college sucked from where she was sitting! She wanted to go home and that was something she never thought she'd say.

Robin felt horrible. He'd never felt like such a failure in his life. He wanted to stand up to Marian but she was holding all the cards and had him backed into a corner. He couldn't loose his scholarship. Without it he'd be kicked out of school because he wouldn't be able to afford it.

"Oh, Regina." He said to himself. "If only you knew."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. Please leave a** **review!**

* * *

Regina sulked in her seat as she watched her old professor pass out papers that she presumed were the quizzes that they had taken on Friday. She sighed, checking her watch for the millionth time. She was ready for this class to be over. Mythology was her least favorite class. The topics had the potential to be interesting but Professor Gold had a way of making everything that came out of his mouth sound boring. Regina watched as the man in his expensive suit approached her and laid the paper face down in front of her.

As soon as he passed, she flipped the paper over and her eyes almost shot out of her head. There written and circled in red ink was a seventy. Regina had no idea what to do. This had to be a mistake. She flipped through the pages and frowned at the amount of red marks that she saw. What Regina didn't understand was why there were so many. All of the questions she had gotten wrong were open ended questions. Mythology wasn't exactly a class that had right and wrong answers. This wasn't physics for god sakes! Regina was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the teacher addressing the class.

"I'm sure many of you are unsatisfied with your grades but he fact of the matter is that the majority of you did a mediocre job on this quiz. Mediocre work is awarded with mediocre grades and all grades are final." Mr. Gold said, making his way back to his desk at the front of the class. "Remember, there will be a test on Wednesday. I don't do make-ups so if you're absent, you will receive a zero. Class is dismissed."

Regina couldn't believe this. This man was on such a power trip! This class was supposed to be an easy A for her. How in the hell was she supposed to get an a with a seventy? Regina Mills did not get seventies. Regina shoved her notebook in her bookbag and slung it over her shoulder before heading down to the front of her class. One girl was already talking to him with tears in her eyes. She waited until the girl walked away after hearing Professor Gold repeat his words _All grades are final._

"Professor Gold, I think there's been a mistake." Professor Gold sighed, turning to look at the paper Regina was holding up.

"No mistake dearie. The answers that you gave reflect your grade." He said.

But there isn't anything wrong with my answers. They're well thought out and organized." Regina argued, the vein on her head very prominent. This man was messing with her grades and she didn't like it. Professor Gold took the paper from her hand and flipped to one of the questions that he'd taken off half points.

"Perhaps, Miss Mills, if you took my class more seriously and paid attention, you would know that mythical narration plays an important role in nearly every genre of Greek literature and not only what has been recorded by historians." Professor Gold handed the paper back to her. "I think you got a pretty good deal Miss Mills. Half a point off for the eight questions you half assed."

"Professor Gold, I can't have a seventy." Regina pleaded.

"Well, perhaps you could see a tutor." Professor Gold reached into his folder and pulled out a single piece of paper that Regina could see looked like a schedule. Regina looked at the paper in shock.

"A tutor? I've never needed a tutor a day in my life." Regina almost whispered.

"Well, perhaps today is the day to start." Mr. Gold said, closing his briefcase. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things I need to tend to." Regina watched the old man's back with fury in her eyes as she crumpled up the paper and threw it in her backpack.

* * *

Regina walked down the hall of her dorm with a scowl on her face. It had been plastered on her since she'd left Professor Gold's classroom. As she approached her room, she pulled off the mini sized flyer that was taped to her doorknob.

 **Mandatory Hall Meeting**

 **Tomorrow at 8pm**

 **Second Floor Lounge**

 **Those not in attendance will receive a citation**

 **RA Robin**

Regina's eyebrows scrunched up together when she read the last line. Robin. At this rate she felt that she'd never be able to be free of that jerk. She hadn't spoken to him in over a week and now she was being forced to see him tomorrow. She considered if it was worth it to take the citation and not Robin. No, absolutely not. She would never purposefully taint her record like that. She'd have to put on her big girl pants and suck it up. As much as she hated it, she was seeing Robin tomorrow. Regina opened the door to her room, sighing as she flung her bag onto her bed.

"Everything alright?" Belle asked from the top bunk.

"I'm fine." Regina responded. She had to admit she sounded grumpy but she didn't care. As the days went on everyday seemed to suck more and more.

"You don't sound fine." Belle said, sitting up. Regina sighed before deciding that they would drag it out of her one way or another. Sometimes she really wished that she only had one roommate. At least then, she'd only have one concerned person butting into her business.

"I got a bad grade on my mythology quiz." Regina muttered.

"Oh, no." Belle said. "Was it really bad? Maybe I could help you." Belle offered, climbing down from the top bunk.

"You? How could you help me?" Regina asked, slipping off her shoes.

"Well, I did get a ninety-eight." Belle said, insulted by Regina's comment.

"You got a ninety-eight? How the hell did you get a ninety-eight and I got a seventy?" Regina was flabbergasted. She had no doubt that Belle was smart but she was Regina, valedictorian of her high school class.

"Well, I am smart Regina." Belle retorted, her voice slightly pitched, something that always happened when she was on the verge of tears.

"Seriously." Emma turned to Regina. Up until now the blonde had been sitting quietly, studying at one of the two desks in their room. "You're upset about a seventy? Seems like a pretty good grade to me."

"Well, some of us have higher standards than Cs Emma. God, that man is such an asshole." Regina said.

"Well, he is a hard teacher but I don't think it's fair to call him an asshole." Belle said, frowning. "Maybe you deserved that C. Maybe you're not as smart as you think you are." Regina sucked in a sharp breath. Oh, now it was on.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did it insult your boyfriend? I bet that's how you got an A, isn't it?" Regina asked bitterly.

"What?! I... I don't know what your talking about." Belle stammered. It was true. She'd had a crush on Professor Gold since the first day of classes but she hadn't told anyone except for Emma.

"Oh, please Belle. Everyone can see that you've got a crush on him. I've heard you're a total suck up." Regina said, purposefully hitting the brown haired Aussie where it hurt.

"You told her?" Belle turned, asking Emma.

"I didn't! I promise." Emma said to Belle who now had tears swelling in her eyes. Regina's eyes widened at this. She hadn't actually known anything for a fact.

"Then how does she know? How does anyone know?" Belle asked Emma who only stood there with her mouth open. Emma tried to say something but nothing would come out. "I trusted you." Belle cried as she ran out of the room. Emma was pissed. Who did Regina think she was? She stalked over to the brunette getting in her face.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Emma yelled. Her self control was already gone. "You know just because your life is miserable doesn't mean you have to make everyone else's miserable too. Regina stayed silent, not trusting herself to speak anymore. "Maybe what Ruby says about you is true. You know, I defended you at first but she's right. You are evil, your majesty. Or better yet, the evil queen." Emma spat before running out of the room to find Belle.

Once she was alone, Regina sat on her bed and cried. This is why she never had any friends. She could never separate her emotions from real life and she always ended up saying things that hurt people. The tears flowed as Emma's words echoed in her ears. Her high school nickname was following her to college. The Evil Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Big thanks to Anny Rodrigues and hevelinchris for leaving me reviews. I really appreciate them! Enjoy!

* * *

Regina wiped her tears and walked over to her mirror.

"Pull yourself together." She said, looking at herself. She was a mess. Eyes red, mascara running. Regina sighed and grabbed a makeup wipe. She would have to redo her makeup. Wiping off her face and putting on a fresh coat of mascara wouldn't make her feel better but at least it would make her look better. When her face was bare, she reached into her backpack to grab the handheld makeup tube when she saw the crumpled up piece of paper she'd thrown in there earlier.

Pulling the paper out, she opened it and looked at the schedule. Was she really going to do this? It was either her grades or her pride. She walked over to her bed and opened her laptop. She sighed and read the contact information at the bottom of the page.

 **To make an appointment email us at: tutors**

Regina opened her email and sent a request. It was only six minutes later when she got a response.

 **Hi Regina,**

 **We've set up an appointment with the mythology tutor for tonight at 6pm as per your request. You'll meet in group study room 211 in the library.**

 **Happy tutoring!**

"Yeah, whatever." Regina muttered, closing her laptop. "Happy tutoring my ass."

* * *

Regina was walking through the library and approached group study room 211. She frowned as she turned the doorknob and scanned the room. There were quite a few people there. She could see that there were tutors for many different subjects, so she wasn't the only one there. That didn't stop the fact that Regina felt completely out of place. Regina found an empty table and pulled out the dreaded quiz along with her notebook. Naturally she was five minutes early so she flipped through a blank page and waited. A few minutes later, a tall girl pulled out a chair and sat next to her.

"Regina?" The girl asked.

That's me." Regina said.

"You must be my six o'clock. I'm Marian." She said, stretching out her hand.

 _Marian_. Regina thought, instantly recognizing her. She was the girl at the frat party who had been making out with Robin. Great! She had the best luck to have gotten paired with Marian. This was probably the girl Robin was with now.

"Well, let's get started. What is it you want to work on?" Marian smiled fakely.

"I need help with this. Regina muttered as she slid the quiz over to Marian. "I have a test on Wednesday and I need to do better than I did on the quiz. I can't get another C."

"Well, I can definitely fix that." Marian smirked. "Don't worry Regina. We won't let you get another C." No, she wouldn't let Regina get anything close to a C. She'd definitely try her hardest for Regina to get an F. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to try too hard. The annoying freshman was already halfway there anyways.

That's how it went on. For a half an hour Marian filled Regina's head with utter nonsense and Regina jotted down every single word.

Robin walked through the library to group study room 211. He had a student to tutor in math but he had no idea how he was going to stay focused. All he could think about was Regina. The look on her face the last time he saw her was still in the back of his mind. He figured she was avoiding him because he hadn't seen her in days. He felt like such a jackass because of the way he'd hurt her. College was supposed to be fun. He was almost certain that she was probably having a miserable time and it was all his fault.

He couldn't worry about this now, though. He had to tutor someone in less than ten minutes and he had to get focused. He was setting down his things at his usual table when he spotted her. He watched as Regina wrote in her notebook, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She was absolutly beautiful. Her long hair was pulled into a neat ponytail that trailed down her back. Her full lips were painted with a dark purple lipstick, which he guessed was her favorite color. Or maybe black?

His thoughts stopped when he realized who was sitting next to her. Marian. What the hell was she doing with Regina? Whatever it was, he knew it was bad news. He clenched his fists together as he walked over to their table.

"But, I thought that all greek gods and goddesses were myths of ancient greece. Isn't that the point of mythology, the study of myths?" Regina asked. Her brain was hurting. Apparently, everything she thought she knew was wrong according to Marian.

"No, no, no." Marian nudged. "Mythology is the study of people that actually existed. It's only mythical whether or not people believe it." Marian explained, trying to keep the sly grin from spreading across her face. "Well, hello Robin." She said, finally letting her grin loose at the startled look on Regina's face.

Regina turned to see a not so happy looking Robin. Regina stiffened. What the hell was he doing here? Just then, she remembered that he tutored for math. Of course he would be here. If only she had remembered, then she never would have come. She never wanted to see Robin again unless she absolutely had to.

"Marian, what are you doing?" Robin asked. The tone in his voice was everything but pleasant.

"I'm tutoring." Marian quipped, not happy with his tone. "And you're interrupting, so goodbye." She said, turning back to Regina.

"I need to talk to you." Robin gritted.

"I'm busy Robin." Marian said, turning to speak to Regina. "He can be so needy sometimes." She nudged her.

"Now." Robin demanded, almost yelling.

"Fine." Marian sighed, getting up. She followed him until they were a good distance away from Regina so that she couldn't hear them. "What's wrong sweetheart? Did you miss me?" Marian patronized.

"What the hell are you doing with her? We had a deal." Robin spat and Marian grew an ugly scowl on her face. Now she was angry.

"No, the deal was that I'd let you keep your scholarship. As for her, I'll do whatever I goddamn please and you will not question me." Marian said, crossing her arms. "Little bitch needs to be taught a lesson for messing around with my boyfriend."

"I'm _not_ your boyfriend." Robin challenged. "Do what you want with me but stay away from her and I mean it." Robin said, pushing past her before turning back to her. "Oh, and if you call her a bitch again, you will regret ever coming to this school." Robin turned to leave a final time. Marian avoided his glare and grunted, looking over at Regina who was staring at them. Marian took this as her opportunity.

"Robin?" Marian said, grabbing his hand and pull him towards her.

"What? I'm done talking to-" Robin was cut off by Marian crashing her lips into his. Marian pulled away with a smirk. Robin was so mad he looked he could snap a car in half.

"Don't look at me like that. You did this to yourself. I'd think twice before threatening me next time but I'm sure Regina enjoyed the show." Marian left Robin standing there and walked over to Regina who was packing her things.

"I have to go." Regina said, as she shoved all of her things into her bookbag, trying to leave as soon as possible.

"No, we still have more to discuss." She couldn't leave now. Marian hadn't told her nearly as much wrong information if she was going to get her to fail her test.

"I really need to leave." Regina said, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere." Marian said, stepping in front of her. "Now, sit down. We still have twenty more minutes.

"Get out of my way." Regina's voice was blood curdling. She might be a freshman but she didn't take shit from anybody, something she had learned from her mother. Marian looked around and noticed that other students were staring. She could only imagine what she looked like so she didn't try to stop Regina when she walked around her and left the room.

"Fine then." Marian muttered to herself. "The little brat wants to embarrass me? Well, she's got another thing coming."


End file.
